Many biological functions are accomplished by altering the expression of various genes through transcriptional (e.g. through control of initiation, provision of RNA precursors, RNA processing, etc.) and/or translational control. For example, fundamental biological processes such as cell cycle, cell differentiation and cell death, are often characterized by the variations in the expression levels of groups of genes.
Changes in gene expression also are associated with pathogenesis. For example, the lack of sufficient expression of functional tumor suppressor genes and/or the over expression of oncogene/protoncogenes could lead to tumorgenesis (Marshall, Cell, 64: 313-326 (1991); Weinberg, Science, 254: 1138-1146 (1991), incorporated herein by reference for all purposes). Thus, changes in the expression levels of particular genes (e.g. oncogenes or tumor suppressors) serve as signposts for the presence and progression of various diseases.
Often drugs are screened and prescreened for the ability to interact with a major target without regard to other effects the drugs have on cells. Often such other effects cause toxicity in the whole animal, which prevent the development and use of the potential drug. Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop a systematic approach to test and develop new drugs for their effects on cellular metabolism without relying on gross morphologic and phenotypic effects.